The prior art is already aware of the concerns and of some of the solutions for holding a door push bar in an unlocked position so that the door can be opened from the outside. However, those prior art devices are extremely complicated and some are not even applicable for being installed on already existing standard doors with push bars. Additionally, the prior art devices are extremely complicated in the number of parts required and in the association of the lock-out device or its members relative to a push bar type of door. Examples of some of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,067,241 and 1,079,603 and 1,357,007 and 2,212,957 and 2,836,451 and 2,910,857 and 2,932,536 and 3,148,903 and 3,819,213 and 3,993,335. The aforementioned patents are different from the structure shown in the present invention in that those patents are of a complicated structure requiring many parts, that is more than three parts which are all that are required in the present invention. Further, at least many, if not all, of those disclosures are not adaptable for easy inclusion in an already existing door of the push bar or panic bar type. To further distinguish over those patents, the present invention provides a three-piece assembleage which includes a hook which can be swung above the level of the push bar and which can then engage the push bar and retain it in its unlocked position. Further, the hook of this invention can be easily released from the locked position on the push bar so that the standard door can be returned to its normal functioning mode.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a reliable and simplified type of retainer for a push bar type of door, and wherein the retainer of this invention can be readily adapted to an already existing push bar type of door. Further, the present invention accomplishes its objectives while requiring only three-pieces, namely, a mounting piece, a latch piece, and an interconnecting pin for the two pieces.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simplified type of retainer for a push bar type of door, and wherein the retainer will not inadvertantly move to the operative or securing position and it will be readily apparent by visual observation that the retainer of this invention is in the inoperative position, all so that the door will not be inadvertantly left in the unsecured or unlocked mode.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.